Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{8p - 1}{6p - 9} \div 7$
Answer: Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $x = \dfrac{8p - 1}{6p - 9} \times \dfrac{1}{7}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $x = \dfrac{(8p - 1) \times 1} {(6p - 9) \times 7}$ $x = \dfrac{8p - 1}{42p - 63}$